The Story of an Assassin
by ShadowKnight849
Summary: Felix is an Assassin, taking contracts from whoever is willing to pay and eliminating whoever he's assigned to. This whole war going on? He doesn't care who is right or wrong, or which side he is working for, he just cares about the money he can earn from it.
1. Chapter 1

Felix averted his gaze away from his Longbow's Optics, scanning the terrain around the area where his target would be arriving shortly. His Heads Up Display showing only a portion of the data it had access to. Normally, he'd have it all up at once, but his current situation only required a few things. The estimated arrival time of his mark, the wind speed and direction, and the estimated trajectory of his round that would be fired from the rifle. With a few minutes left until his target would come into his crosshairs, the assassin made some final checks over his gear. Felix weaved bullet through the fingers in his right hand, back and forth, as he waited. With the timer reaching 15 seconds, he swiftly put the round in the chamber and pulled back the bolt back on the weapon. He was on top of a tall cliff, 60 or so meters above the trail his target would be driving through by his estimation. He would be taking his shot from around 300 meters or so, again to his estimation. With less than 5 seconds left on the timer, the shotgun mic affixed to his helmet began picking up the rumbling of a vehicle.

As soon as the sound was heard, Felix went from a relaxed, standing stance to a stoic, crouching stance, raising his Longbow he modified to fire at a higher caliber and to be Bolt Action, he scanned the trail. From behind some trees on the far end of the trail, a Samson appeared, with one Gremlin in the front of it, as well as another Gremlin behind it. Zooming in, the Samson appeared to have no additional protection to the windows as your average Militia Samson, but it did have additional armor plating on the doors, engine, and had covers for the top half of the wheel. The Gremlins, however, were much more armored. They were already heavily armored but even from this distance he could see the additional armor slapped onto the vehicles. He could also see that the manned turrets on top were heavily modified, for what purpose he couldn't tell but what he did know is that it probably wasn't good for him.

In the Gremlin on the right, he saw the telltale glow of a pilot helmet in the backseat. _Shit_. While it was good he couldn't see a Titan nearby, a Pilot doesn't journey far from it's Titan. He was sure that, while he could still pull his contract off, the presence of a Pilot was going to complicate things. A Pilot's Titan was always watching through the camera on their Pilot's helmet, meaning it'd be able to track him to his current location, he was going to have to do this quickly.

He instantly focused back onto the middle Samson, beginning a recording through his rifle's scope. He tensed, watching the trajectory estimation slowly line up to the head of the target, letting out a deep exhale, and pulled the trigger. The results were instantaneous, the window the bullet shot through was painted red mere milliseconds after he fired, but he could still see the body slump over. The three vehicles pulled over as soon as they reacted to the death of the person they were assigned to protect. The Pilot rushing towards where they assumed the round came from, which was in his direction. The grunts took cover behind the vehicles and fires their rifles in his direction, with no success from the sheer distance and the fact that they didn't know who shot at them in the first place.

The turrets on the Gremlins were also ineffective, but came much closer than the grunts as the 50 caliber rounds slammed against the cliff he was on, shaking the land and causing large craters from the speed the large rounds were hitting the cliff side. He pulled up his map and set a waypoint for the Goblin Dropship the IMC loaned to him so that he could leave the planet once his contract was complete. He began his walk back to the ship around a mile away. The Militia were most likely tracking him, but they were so far behind he was certain that they wouldn't catch up to him, and when they reached the point where his dropship was, he'd be long gone.

He was right. By the time he'd reached his ship, in around 17 minutes, the Militia were not within sight as he began pre-flight checks. Those took a minute, with no Militia still in sight, the Goblin shook slightly as the jets ignited and pushed him upwards. His vision began to stretch as it began to jump outside of the atmosphere, where he would then have a 5 hour flight to a distant moon of a neighboring planet named Tyyl, where he could hide out for a few hours while the ship could refuel. It'd made a long journey with no rest. Setting the ship on autopilot, he made his way to one of the many seats aboard the craft and sent the video to the IMC, waiting for the money to arrive in his account.

Within an hour he'd saw the money and smiled, seeing the few thousand credits he'd been offered be transferred to his bank account. He then closed the tab showing his bank account on his HUD and began making preparations to start another contract, after he refueled of course.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tyyl

Within five hours, Felix's Goblin Dropship had reached it's destination. The destination being the second moon of Tyyl named Ryncor. Felix tried to avoid coming here if he could help it, but all of the other refueling stations within range were either Militia-controlled, which wasn't an option, or IMC-controlled, and while he'd be physically fine going there, the IMC charged expensive prices and didn't offer discounts to Assassins. So, here he was, at the Ryncor's Refuilding Depot, filled with thieves, liars and smugglers.

Ryncor was a small moon that had a breathable atmosphere surrounding it. It certainly wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. Most of the moon's surface was covered in pipes and drilling rigs, designed to bring the fuel up from the surface to be refined, and then to small platforms that were capable of refuiling landed ships. It wasn't capable of refuiling large carriers, only small and medium-sized ships. Most of the landing pads were near a city, which was not large by any means. It was extensively crowded with buildings, and the "roads" weren't even large enough to fit a Titan through.

Felix made his way towards the bridge of his ship and opened a communication to the surface.

Once communications had been established, he spoke, "Tower this is Felix Juun-di, requesting permission to land and refuel"

The response was instant as a male voice could be heard from the other end, "Felix, permission granted. Please make your way to landing bay 4, and set your dropship down at pad 3."

Felix simply replied "Copy that", and began following their instructions, landing at his designated area. A few men in uniforms began to lead a hose to his craft before attaching it to the fuel port. He payed for the fuel and just continued walking, moving towards the city, he would have to lay low for a bit until he could be sure the Militia wouldn't find him. He had opted to leave his Longbow at the Goblin, it'd only attract attention in the city, and instead opted for a P2016 for defensive reasons.

There wasn't much land the city had to build on, and this problem was solved by building with the space they had vertically instead. Even though the moon they were on was never in the light as it was blocked by Tyyl constantly, the sunlight would never reach the ground as the city was too tall for the light to reach. The higher and lower levels of the city were vastly different. The higher levels were rich, beautiful areas with penthouses and crime was relatively low, while in the lower levels, it was a poverty-stricken area with beggars everywhere, and people living on the streets. It was where crime ran rampant, filled with thieves and smugglers. Large gangs took up residence, as the IMC never bothered to keep the lower levels defended by grunts.

He decided he'd stay in the lower levels, the people there didn't like the Militia or the IMC, so he'd decided it's where he'd stay until the Militia would stop looking. He didn't doubt they'd already lost him by now when he left the planet, but he didn't get where he was now by being careless. Felix decided that he'd have a drink while waiting, and headed to a nearby bar.

The Assassin walked inside and looked around. The bar didn't look half bad, but there was little decorations along the wall. A single holographic television showing the news was above the bar itself. Felix opted to walk up to the bar and order a drink. Soon, he had payed a credit for some off-brand beer and made himself comfortable in a booth seat in the corner of the room. He took a sip of his drink and watched the clock slowly tick away.

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

Not much had happened since he entered the bar. A few people passed out here and there but in a place like this it wasn't anything new. He decided not to linger on the thought longer and slowly made his way out of his seat. He payed his tab and made his way out of the bar. He spotted a terminal and, to his relief, it was connected to the Frontier-wide FrontierNet. It was similar to the internet of Earth, but it spanned the entire Frontier. It was possible to connect to certain things from the Core worlds but the speed was so slow it wasn't done much.

Since it was connected, it would do well for what he wanted it for. He instantly went to bounty listings. Ignoring the smaller contracts, those were more suitable for newer bounty hunters and assassins, he went to the larger ones. One contract caught his eye. "_**WANTED: ASSASSIN OF MILITIA COMMANDER. LAST SEEN IN THE YAVIN SYSTEM. PRICE: 10,000 CREDITS**_" Apparently the Militia wasn't as poor as he thought. They had enough funds to put a rather large bounty on him. This would make things difficult, for his contracts and his day-to-day life. However, it seems that the image of him that they had, somehow, capturerd of him was extremely low-quality. Probably a zoomed in image of the Pilot helmet recordings. He closed out the tab before anyone could compare the man in the image to him, and began making his way back to the landing bays to escape the planet.

He caught many glimpses of people looking at him, no doubt they'd seen the listing and were contacting the Militia or a Bounty Hunter friend of theirs. He sped up the pace to a light run as people began to murmur that he was "that assassin" they heard about on the street. Word travels fast, no doubt it had spread like wildfire through the net while he'd been relaxing in the bar. He reached the elevators leading up to the very high up platforms which housed his craft. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for the Landing Bay level, and felt the elevator lurch as it began it's ascent.

It didn't take long and soon the elevator doors were opening to the Landing Bay he had arrived at, and climbed inside the Goblin Dropship as he began pre-flight checks. Once they had been completed, he intsructed the engines to fire up. The ship hovered about 6 feet off the ground before Felix changed it off of VTOL mode, and shot forward as the thrust was moved from below the Goblin, to behind. He waited until he was outside of atmosphere before he began jump calculatios to the next star system. When they completed, he did not hesitate to jump. His vision once again stretched as the Jump Drive began to activate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Joul

Felix waited as the ship abruptly came out of jump in the Yumarii system. Once it was safe, he began to set up the autopilot. It's designation was a nearby planet, a Militia-controlled farming planet named Joul. While it was inconvenient having to land at a Miltia planet, the only thing they knew of him was his armor and ship ID. Hopefully he can find somewhere to refuel his Goblin without any questions asked. It was still near the edge of space that wasn't patrolled as often, so hopefully the Militia wouldn't come on a patrol and recognized his ship.

Of course, having IMC tags on the ship's computer would prove to be an issue, especially since he was spotted only one system over. However, this was an out of the way colony, the locals probably be convinced not to tell the Militia, after a few thousand credits found their way into a mans bank account of course. As his ship made it's way towards the Militia planet, he began to get a notification of an attempted communication to his ship. It's ID was IMC, but no more data was given. Sighing, he accepted the call as the holographic projector on his ship whirred to life as the blue hologram of a man very obviously getting along in his years wearing a black coat with red accents along many areas.

He said one word as a greeting, "Marder."

The IMC general didn't miss a beat, simply replying with, "Mercenary."

Felix just sighed, "What do you want this time Marder? I'm not your usual contact. What do you want that the Preds can't give you?"

Marder simply replied, "I need you to defend a shipment going to a planet for an important purpose. You will be paid 12,000 credits."

Felix's eyes widened at the large price, "That's a steep price, even for you Marder, I don't normally do defense, I'm an assassin not an army, why aren't the Predators on this?"

The General nodded once, "I am aware that you don't normally do this type of contract, however, you're our only competent Mercenary aside from Kuben Blisk and his team. The job is to defend a Widow-class ship filled with materials. To answer your other question, I have them doing another contract on Typhon and I cannot spare them currently to defend a singular shipment."

Felix nodded a few times, contemplating the offer, "Alright, when's the shipment and where should I be?"

Marder just replied, "At the end of this transmission, I will include coordinates and the date of the shipment. Upon arrival of the shipment, your payment will be given."

With that, the hologram of the IMC General faded away into pixels. Felix just sighed as he made his way to the front of the ship, the large planet of Joul filled the view port of the cockpit. The planet was mostly blue as 85% of the surface was water, with a large group of islands being the only landmasses on the entire planet. The planet of Joul was the planet in the frontier with the record of having the largest diversity of sea-life in the entire known universe. It also is the planet responsible for 39% of the entire Frontier's export of fish. The cities themselves are not known for being great as the oldest colony on the planet is only 16 years old. There are few military installations on the planet, with only 1 Militia Base staffed by grunts in the center of the island Nubo Linera, the largest Island on the planet. Most buildings are made from wood and thatch roofing.

The dropship began to rattle viciously as it began to enter the atmosphere at a higher speed than he'd like. Within seconds, the loud rattle of the ship began to fade as the sound of wind smacking against the hull replaced it. Slowly the ship made it's descent towards the few landing pads the colony had and powered down the engines once he was sure he was on the platform.

The colonists apparently hadn't asked many questions, which he was lucky for but he wasn't going to complain. He'd opted to leave his armor and weapons on the ship, aside from an old P2013 sidearm concealed under his coat he chose to wear. He paid the crew as they began to refuel his ship for the stores they had. It was more expensive here compared to the refinery moon he'd last been on since they had to transport it here, but hopefully he shouldn't be interrupted this time around.

Felix, with plenty of time to spare, began to tour around the large colony. While most of the planet was ocean, the landmass was still plenty big for a colony to build on. He'd landed on the far side of the landmass from the major city Tykor, which meant he was as far as he could get from the Militia base on the planet. In the small village he was in, which he learned was named Tylt, was the smallest village on the planet, and to his relief was rarely inspected by the Militia. Due to how long it took to refuel, he'd decided to rent out a hotel room for a bit to rest up. He'd been running from the Militia for a few days and he earned some relaxation.

The only hotel he could find in the town was a small, almost run down hotel that obviously had seen better days. It was the best he could find on such short notice, and didn't like the idea of going to other towns and getting further away from his ship than he already was. The inside of his room was much nicer than the outside of the hotel. He'd decided that he would take a nap before planning his next moves. The Militia didn't know he was here, they rarely inspected the Village, and they'd never think to look in their own territories when IMC controlled space was so near. What could go wrong?


End file.
